onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jademing/Hunger Games: One Piece Wiki Edition
Welcome to the totally not ripped off One Piece Encyclopedia Hunger Games! The sign ups are over and the event now begins. Before you whine about how pathetic you are in the games, the games is run by a simulator, and I can't do anything to influence the games in any way, so suck it up. And if for whatever reason you didn't read my sign up blog, each day, I will post the results of that day of the games, and each night, I will post the results of that night of the games, and this will continue until we have a winner. All updates will be posted in this blog, so make sure to check this blog. And with that, let the Hunger Games begin! Bloodbath Lol, I accidentally published this too early, but oh well. The bloodbath wasn't as bloody as I hoped, but whatever. Poor Enrik and MJ. Looks like we should just kill off Drake. Also, SHAY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!?! ;w; Day 1 The Fallen Statuses No deaths. YOU GUYS SUCK. SOMEONE BEGGED TO BE KILLED AND YOU LET HIM GO? Shame on you, ASL and Kaido. And really.... I injured myself? Of fucking course I would injury myself. Also, shout out to Nova's amazing commentary on Day 1! Night 1 Shit, I forgot to update this last night. Well, enjoy the very late update. Goodbye District 6! Day 2 The Fallen Statuses Boring, blah blah blah, boring. You guys disappoint me. Five deaths in two days? I expected more http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041806/messaging/images/8/8a/Emoticon_sad.png Night 2 Well, shit. I forgot to update the blog again. Here you go, and HEY ARE YOU GUYS HOLDING HANDS?!?! THIS ISN'T A LOVE STORY, GET OUT! A reminder to check out Nova's commentary. Day Three The Fallen Statuses What a boring day. Night 3 Oh hey, I finally updated this on time! And Fuckwit went out in such a pathetic way.... What a boring night. Day 4 The Fallen Statuses You guys are a bunch of massive pansies. Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Dishonor on your cow! Night 4 OOOOOOOH, WE GOT DEATHS AT LAST! Rici and TUI engaged Pau in a fight, but Pau burned them alive, winning the fight! And Nada smashed God Kuro's head against a rock, WILL HE SURVIVE OR NOT?!?! And good lord, Gourd stabbed me in the abdomen! Am I dead or what?!?! ASL and Kage are getting cozy now, whatever will happen to the lovebirds?!?! TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT DAY! Day 5 The Fallen Statuses Day 5 isn't as exciting as the night before. Dang it. Night 5 Sorry for the super late update, I forgot last night, and was busy today. Have Night 5, Day 6 and Night 6 as a poor apology. Also, ASL, seriously? What a slut http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Lots of screaming and infections around. Day 6 The Fallen Statuses DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU KAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!!!!!!!!! Night 6 Someone help Mizu! :c The Feast Wow. You guys are a bunch of pansies. Day 7 The Fallen Statuses ASL's trying to get it on with Nova, huh? Way to be sneaky, DSP, my baby bro! But only one death? Pfft. Night 7 Holy shit, ASL's getting it on with DSP. Sad that ASL's promiscuous actions is the highlighter of the night. Also, I'm going on vacation tomorrow, and will be back this weekend. Fortunately for you guys, I've asked Kage to take over the games in my absence, so you can continue to get the updates. Day 8 The Fallen Statuses Night 8 Day 9 Event The Fallen Statuses Night 9 Day 10 The Fallen Statuses Placements Winner